Falling Into Place
by sylfai64
Summary: "Sometimes everything has to fall apart for other things to fall into place." Could this be the start of a new beginning for Eric and Calleigh? The story is set on Episode 10.16 "Rest in Pieces".
1. Chapter 1

(Here I go again with a new idea for a story. It's kinda like a loose prequel to "New Beginnings". I know I need to update that story but I am in a limbo right now on where to take it. Anyway, I am not sure if this is story is a one-shot or if I should continue so please tell me what you think. I'd appreciate reviews, suggestions, kind criticisms. TY!)

**Falling Into Place**

**_"Sometimes everything has to fall apart for other things to fall into place."_**

It's never easy growing up in a household full of women. Eric Delko can certainly attest to that. Being the only boy, he had the privilege to have a room all to himself while his three sisters shared a room in their modest home in the heart of the Cuban community. He still remembers how his sisters get a kick out of torturing him. They forced him to play dolls with them, endured sipping Pepsi in miniature cups in their make believe tea parties or getting teased endlessly with a girl who had a big crush on him in Grade 1.

Elena, being the oldest was kind of strict. He has always been close to Marisol who was also his defender. Ana, his middle sister was the meanest. Somehow he felt that Ana resented the special treatment he got for being the only boy.

_It was almost time to go to bed when Ana came into his room. _

"_Hey Eric, Mami wants to know if you brushed your teeth." _

"_I did already." Eric obligingly replied. _

"_I don't believe you. I can still smell your stinky breath from here." _

"_I did too!" Eric insisted. "You're just being mean Ana. Go away!"_

"_Prove it! Open your mouth and let's see." Ana ordered him. _

_He just wanted to show her that he wasn't lying so he obediently opened his mouth. Without delay Ana placed a freshly ground red hot Habañero into Eric's mouth. The effect was immediate, Eric's mouth felt numb from the spicy hotness and he could literally feel his ear and face go red. _

_His initial reaction was to punch Ana in her face. She screamed and hit him back and that was when their parents came in a rush and managed to break the fight. Eric realized that he might have broken Ana's nose when he noticed blood oozing out of his sister's nose. The thought that he did this to her made him feel miserable. _

_Clorinda was beside herself with anger and rushed Ana to the hospital to have her nose examined. Pavel Delko never said a word to Eric as he gave him spoonful after spoonful of sugar to relieve the spiciness in his mouth. He then ordered Eric to go to his room and to wait for him there. Eric knew that his father was very upset with him and so he prepared himself for the scolding that he is going to get. _

_Pavel quietly stepped into Eric's room. It was hard to tell from his facial expression what he was feeling but with his careful movement pulling a chair close to Eric's bed it was evident that he was trying to control his anger. _

"_Сын, сегодня вечером, вы меня разочаровали." (Son, tonight, you disappointed me.) _

"_Oh no." Eric thought . The siblings are always terrified when their Dad starts to speak in his native tongue because it was an indication that he is terribly upset over something. _

_Eric's gaze was glued to the floor. He can't look at his Dad, he can't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes. _

"_You don't hit girls son. Never ever do that again."_

"_I am sorry Papi but Ana did a terrible thing to me too. She did it first and I just fought back…I didn't mean to hurt her like that." _

"_Hijo, I do understand and there are other ways to fight back without going physical. Women should be treated with respect and care. There can never be a good reason to hurt them." _

"_Even if they've hurt you and they are mean and evil like Ana?" _

"_Yes, no matter how much they've hurt you. Instead you must protect them, provide for them and most of all cherish them. Mi hijo, I am not only talking about your sisters and Mami. It's the same thing with all the women especially your future wife." _

_Eric bowed down his head and tried to absorb his father's words in his young mind. He felt really bad about hurting Ana even though sometimes he just wants to kill her. When Ana and his Mom came back from the hospital he apologized to Ana and Ana apologized to him. Everything wasn't so bad after that incident. _

He was only 12 when that happened but somehow his father's words made a great impact on him growing up. He could say that as a teenager and as a young adult he loved girls too much to the point that he can't say "no" to them. Numerous times it got him in trouble. Helping out a woman that was beaten by her husband turned him into a victim of an extortion scam. Taking care of Marisol's needs when she got sick jeopardized his job. The list goes on and on.

Today was no exception. Eric is mad at himself, about the system….everything. This "Miami Taunter" case has dragged on long enough. He can feel it in his guts that Esteban was guilty as hell but his wealthy family and their battery of cunning lawyers were always one step ahead of them.

When he met Elizabeth Clarke he felt a certain kind of responsibility for her. Eric saw a young woman who needed help and he thought that if given a chance she could turn her life around. After a month of going to the center, Elizabeth definitely cleaned up. Father Ignacio, who runs the center and a close family friend, only has positive words to say about her. To congratulate Elizabeth, he invited her for lunch to talk about her progress and give her a pep talk to boost her morale. There was never ever any sexual or romantic attraction between them that is why it infuriated him when the Navarros insinuated that he was involved with Elizabeth. He never thought that they took snap shots of them together and subsequently used this to their advantage.

He should have listened to Calleigh when she said that she didn't like the idea of letting Elizabeth testify. He sensed a tinge of jealousy from Calleigh when he mentioned Elizabeth. He has to admit that it felt good that he can still stir that feeling from Calleigh so instead of giving it much thought, he went ahead and contacted Elizabeth. As usual he was wrong and Calleigh was right.

His thoughts were now on Calleigh.

It is so ironic that he fell madly in love with a woman who seems to shun any amount of protection offered to her. Calleigh was just the epitome of an independent modern woman. She hates to let people see her vulnerable side. In a few occasions in their relationship she had shown him this side of her but mostly she seems to get everything under control.

He can still vividly remember what she said to him outside of the INS Detention Center after he was released.

"You protect me, I protect you."

After quitting his job and going off to Puerto Rico, he never thought Calleigh would welcome him back. He vowed to himself that he'll do everything to make this relationship work this time and he even thought of taking their relationship to the next level.

After several years of pretending that what they have is just a mere attraction they went into this relationship headstrong. The feelings he had for Calleigh became more intense and addictive. There was a point that it totally consumed him that if he were to be honest affected his better judgement. He knew Calleigh felt the same way and it scared her.

Lying to her in the expense of protecting her caused their still fragile relationship to crumble. It still hurts him to think that his actions brought about their break up. Eric could not blame Calleigh for being so guarded. She has been hurt by men too many times that over time she built this emotional wall that sometimes is just impenetrable. He was not entirely surprised that shortly after Jessie passed away they had "The Talk". He was livid but though it hurt him he had no choice but respect Calleigh's decision to just be friends.

It has been almost a year now since their break up. It was not easy to see her every day and pretend that those two years didn't happen. God knows how he missed her … being with her night and day and doing things together. Lately, he felt that they are getting closer. At least they are working together more often now. He loves how they can still read each other's minds, how they can still finish each other's sentences.

He remembered the case last week when Calleigh splashed her arm with ammonia and she allowed him to help her and wash it off. He didn't think about it at first but when Walter noticed that he was holding Calleigh's arm for far too long and of course Walter just have to point it out to both of them. made He felt his face turn red but Calleigh was cool as usual and managed to segue back the attention to their significant discovery which eventually was the case buster.

He could hear the click clack of his shoe expert's heels and was looking up as Calleigh made her way to sit beside him on the bench.

"I thought I'd find you here. Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Eric looked at her and gave her a half smile. "Yes, I will be." He could see that Calleigh was about to say something but hesitated. "What is it Cal?"

"Eric, I hate to ask you this because it is none of my business but I have to. I need to know if there is an ounce of truth to what the Navarro's lawyers were insinuating about you and Elizabeth Clark. Now that this has somehow affected our case against the Navarros, I'm afraid they will use your involvement with her again. We can't risk this." Calleigh carefully chose her words as not to offend Eric.

"Listen Calleigh, I am really pissed at myself right now for not even thinking that they will use these crazy innuendos, loaded questions and smear tactics. I should've listened to you. But what I said in court today about me and Elizabeth is the truth. There is nothing going on between us. Those pictures they took of us - that was when I took her to lunch to congratulate her on her progress. As her mentor, the center encourages us to do that."

Calleigh nodded her head. "I believe you Eric. How I wish we can get a break with this case soon. Horatio just told me that Vina Navarro hurriedly left the country. This case has dragged on for far too long."

She bent her head down like she was contemplating on something and suddenly she looked up at him and took his hand and said. "Come on. Let's go and have some Chinese- my treat. There's nothing like an MSG high to take your worries away."

Eric can't help but laugh as well. "I would love that but it would be my treat though."

"Fine! I still need to get my stuff in the locker. I'll meet you at the parking lot?"

"No, I'll wait for you here."

They decided to meet up at Chow King, a place they frequent because of its proximity, great food, plus a quick and friendly service. Ling, the owner's wife, knew them since they would always dine here while they were still together. They were sat on a far corner booth which afforded them a bit of privacy.

"You're back! How are you? Long time no see no? You have babies owedy?" Ling enthusiastically greeted them. Both of them were speechless with the unexpected question but Calleigh seem to recover quickly. "We're good Ling but no- no babies yet." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, don't take too long my friends. Time running fast!" Ling said with a wink. "So what are you having?"

They ordered the usual fare of Chow Mein, Egg Foo Yung and Lemon Chicken. Eric did not want to talk about work at all and so he started with light and safe topics. Eric talked endlessly about his nephews and nieces. He talked about his oldest sister Elena and her family's plan to move to California and how his Mom refused to even hear about it. Calleigh shared her excitement about how her brother and his wife are finally expecting and that it might be twins. They have always had this certain rapport and they could go on and on talking the whole night and they will never run out of things to chat about.

"So how's Cosmo?" Eric asked referring to the dog that he found at the hurricane site and that he gave to Calleigh.

"He's still gorgeous and a really good boyfriend." Calleigh replied half laughing. "And getting to be really hairy."

"I'm glad. At least you don't get lonely at night anymore." Eric gazed at Calleigh's face and tried to read the expression on her face.

She smiled and could not look at him. She stared at her food and then took a sip of her tea. A few moments of silence and then she finally said." Eric…. I know it's been hard. Yes, Cosmo helped with the loneliness but ... it's just not the same." Calleigh bit her lower lip and Eric knosw that if she does this it signals that she is struggling with something. Calleigh continued " I…I feel that..." Then they heard Ling coming and totally spoiled the moment.

"I am so sorry but it's 10 owedy and we are closing. Would you want me to bring the check?"

"Thanks Ling! I'll go get it." Eric said as he made his way to the cashier while Calleigh waited for him by the door. A few minutes after, they were heading towards Eric Calleigh's parked car. "I really had a great time Cal. You've always made me feel better when I had a bad day."

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the MSG." Calleigh joked. "I really had a great time too Eric." Green eyes met brown and for awhile they gazed at each until Calleigh reached up to touch Eric's right cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for the dinner Eric."

Eric was mildly stunned with Calleigh's action. He never saw that coming. Finally he recovered and managed to reply. "Good night Cal. Thank you too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm off tomorrow. Umm, do you want to hangout and maybe watch a movie or something?" Eric's wide grin was instant."That'd be great!"

Calleigh can't help but let out a light chuckle with Eric's cute reaction. "Alright then, it's a date. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that Calleigh opened her car door, slid into the driver's seat. "Good night Eric."

Eric remained glued to where he was standing as he watched Calleigh's car disappear around the corner. It feels so good to be with Calleigh again even if it's just for a friendly dinner. Somehow he is at his utmost peace when he is with Calleigh. God knows how he missed her. Could it be that she missed him too? There's something about tonight that fueled more hope on what is in store for them in the near future. With that thought he made his way to his car whistling a happy tune.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Again my apologies for a very delayed update. I didn't really think I would continue with this story but watching "The Help" gave me some ideas about Calleigh's emotionally hang-ups. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I miss my favorite couple so much and I still feel cheated of a happy ending. As usual, reviews, critiques, suggestions will be very much appreciated. There will 2 more chapters after this but I won't make promises on when I can update. I will also be updating MO soon. Sorry for the grammar mistakes,misspellings. Thank you for reading my stories and enjoy! - Syl** )

_"Nothing about my life has been easy, no._

_But nothin's gonna keep me down, no - down._  
_'Cause I know a lot more today_  
_Than I knew yesterday, now_  
_So, I'm ready to carry on,_  
_Oh, Lordy. Mmmmmm. Mmmmmmm"  
_  
As Mary J. Blige sang the last lines of the song, Aibileen Clark walked bravely towards, hopefully, a better future. The closing credits were rolling and the lights of the movie theater went on. Calleigh remained transfixed on the screen trying hard to control her emotions.

"That was a good movie ha?" She heard Eric say as she slowly turned her attention towards him.

"It was. It…um..hit pretty close to home." Although she said it softly Eric heard it loud and clear. He was slightly taken aback with Calleigh's admission but he decided not to pursue this conversation just yet. He did not answer but instead stood up and held out his hand for her.

They made their way out of the theater when Eric asked Calleigh,"So want to grab something to eat before we head home?

"Sure, lead the way!" Calleigh replied as she placed her hand on Eric's. They strolled hand in hand until they reached the beach. There were food trucks and they could hear some good old Latin music. Calleigh looked at him in amazement and declared, "Oh my God, Eric! I missed this!"

Eric grinned as he saw the delighted expression on Calleigh's face. When they were still together one of their favorite hangout was the Cuban Food truck owned by Eric's friend. She loved their medianoche sandwiches and it has been awhile that she has not had any.

"Is Big Al here?" she eagerly asked. As soon as she saw Eric nod with affirmation she quickly dashed to find the orange and green truck pulling Eric with her.

"Hola Alfonso! How are you?" Calleigh greeted Eric's friend with enthusiasm.

"Calleigh!" Alfonso got off the truck and gave Calleigh a hug. "Dios mio! It's been awhile! How are you?"

"Not too bad." Calleigh replied.

Eric and Alfonso then exchanged their own distinct handshake. "What's up bro?"

"Great man. Hey Calleigh, did you miss me?" Alfonso asked light-heartedly.

"Of course I did but not as much as your medianoches!" They all chuckled with Calleigh's comment.

"Okay then, 2 medianoches coming up- on the house err on the truck!"

After a few minutes, their order was ready and just as Eric was about to follow Calleigh to find a spot, Big Al tapped Eric and silently asked him by putting both of his index fingers together; his hand gesture indicating if he and Calleigh are a couple again. Eric just smiled at him.

"It looks like it's going that way mi hermano!" Big Al added affectionately tapping Eric's shoulder.

"I hope so Al." Eric can't help but grin as he quickened his steps to keep up with Calleigh.

They finally found an empty bench facing the beach. The view of the sunset was beautiful and Calleigh remembered that this was always their favorite time of the day. They use to just hang out by the pier, talking about their day as they watch the sun go down the horizon.

"This is awesome. It brings a lot of beautiful memories." Calleigh can't help but express what was in her mind.

"Yes it does. And I missed those times." Eric said it while intently looking at Calleigh. They just stared at each other, their eyes betraying what they still feel. A few more moments of pregnant silence when Eric finally spoke.

'Um, Calleigh, back at the theater- you said something after the movie ended. If you don't mind me asking- why did it hit close to home?"

Calleigh swallowed a mouthful of the savory sandwich and took a sip of her coffee first before she answered.

"I thought you'd never ask. You know me very well Eric and I know I've shared bits and pieces of my childhood with you. I told you about my relationship with my Mom right? How she acted more like a friend to me than a mother?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Eric asked more curious as to where this is going.

"Umm, just like in the movie I too grew up with a nanny. I really didn't want anybody to know about it. This is the first time I've talked about it….even Jake did not know."

"Hey Cal, you don't have to tell me anything that you are not comfortable talking about."

"I know but I think it's time I get this off my chest." Calleigh breathe deeply, the air coming from the ocean somehow made her feel more confident to talk about things that happened in her past.

"Her name's Roberta but Nana Baba is what I called her. She was more a mother to me than my Mom will ever be. Her family- grandmother, mother – they were all employed with my Mom's family. She started working for us when I was just a baby." She paused trying to organize her thoughts.

"Nana Baba was my confidante, my protector and I knew at that time that the care and affection she gave me was genuine love just like a family. I just don't know how I would have survived the things I went through Eric without her. Those nights when my Dad came home drunk and they would have a big fight with my Mom, she would stay with me and not go home until she was sure I was safe and okay. She would say reassuring words to me when my Mom out of frustration would yell at me and say all those demeaning words."

"I am sorry that those things happened to you Cal but I am glad to know that at least you had someone who took care of you."

"She would always tell me how special I am and that God loves me. She taught me how to pray." Calleigh continued as the balmy breeze blew tendrils of her hair.

"Cal, I know your Dad loves you and he's good guy but there is something that I've wanted to ask you. It is not my business so if you don't have to answer this. I hope you will unserstand why I need to ask you this." Eric said carefully choosing his words.

"Since I am in the mood for confession time you can go ahead and ask me."

"Cal, was there a time that your Dad physically hurt you?"

"God no! I was always the apple of my Dad's eye. Those times when he was not away to work on his cases, travelling sometimes, he would make it a point to spend quality time with me. One time he took me with him to a gun range. He was quite surprised that I had the knack for it – well actually I had lots of practice with a potato gun."

"The same potato gun that you made a while back?" Eric asked.

"Yup! Johnny – Nana's youngest boy taught me how to make it. I enjoyed playing with the boys, my brother and Nana's 2 boys." Calleigh smiled.

"It would upset Mom when she sees me with that potato gun. She felt that it was not a proper thing for a young Southern lady to take an interest on. So to make up for it and please her I said "yes" to ballet lessons and junior beauty pageants."

Calleigh looked at Eric when she heard him chuckle.

"I'm sorry Cal but the vision of you in a poofy hair do, wearing a gown but instead of flowers in your arms you have that potato gun- it's too funny. But I'm sorry that you have to do all those things to appease your mother."

She let out a quiet laughter and said. "It wasn't that bad. There were perks- dresses and shoes." Eric smiled knowing her penchant for shoes. She continued with her story.

"Everything was fine until my Mom asked my Dad to defend a distant relative of hers. He beat up this black kid. I was too young to remember exactly what happened but it became a big news in Darnell. He knew that he was guilty. My Dad was reluctant to be his counsel but I guess he can't say no to family. Anyway, he won the case but he was not happy. That was the time he started drinking. The fights escalated and in no time my Mom started to leave the house and not come back till my Dad is away on trips. At that time, Nana was the only thing that Will and l could count on."

Eric reached over and tenderly rubbed Calleigh's shoulder but he did not say anything but waited for her to continue. "Nana's oldest Edna, she wanted her to move to New Mexico with her but she could not leave us. She waited after I went to Tulane and then Clay graduated and went to LSU."

"Did you keep in touch with her when she went away?" Eric asked.

"No. She did not leave me her address. I was in school when she left. Charlie said she did not say goodbye to him either. She just left without a word. I tried to find her and wished that she'd write to me. She didn't. I was devastated Eric. I loved her like family and she let me down. Over time I decided to toughen up and not to get too attached to anyone. I tried to forget about her that is why I never talked about her."

"So what made you talk about her now?"

"Last month, Johnny, her son - he called me. He got my number from Will. He and Will found each other in Facebook and reconnected. He told me that Nana passed away a year ago. I also learned that she sent me letters- letters that I never got. So I called my Mom and asked her about it." She bent her head and her words were now full of emotion. "She kept it Eric, she kept it from me. All 134 of them."

"I'm so sorry Cal." Eric moved closer and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Seventeen years. She kept it from me all those years. I asked her why and all she said was that Nana left us and it was for the best that we forget about her. How can she do that to us Eric?"

Calleigh gave a heavy sigh and continued.

"Anyway, my mother probably felt guilty about it so she sent the letters to me two weeks ago." Calleigh rested her head on Eric's shoulder. "She explained to me why she suddenly left. My mother got upset when she told her that she would like to visit her daughter for a week since she hasn't seen her for a while. She sent her packing right there and then. I never saw her again Eric. She was a big part of my life. In a way, she made me who I am now. What pains me is that I never got the chance to repay her. She passed away thinking that I have forgotten her."

"Do you hate your Mom for that Cal?" Eric asked while soothingly caressing Calleigh's shoulder, hoping to make her feel better with his loving touch.

"No. I used to hate her a lot when I was growing up. Now, I just feel sorry for her. I try hard to rationalize my parents actions Eric. I try to convince myself that they did try their best to be good parents but I guess their best wasn't good enough. I promised myself that when the time comes for me to be a parent- I will give it my best. But I am also scared that I might screw up."

"Cal, listen to me. You will make an excellent parent. I know you. You are a giving and self less person. Your children will be lucky to have you as their Mom."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Eric said reassuringly.

"Well, there's my sad story. I just needed to let it out. I just can't help thinking that if this did not happen… I would have been different. Not guarded, not distrustful." She looked up at Eric and said. "I would have handled things in our relationship better. I'm sorry Eric."

Eric tenderly squeezed Calleigh's shoulder. "No, you don't have to be sorry Calleigh. I would have handled the relationship better myself. Everything happens for a reason. What is more important is that we learned from our mistakes and move on from there. I'm sure your Nana knew that you loved her."

"I hope so." Calleigh said as she snuggled closer to Eric.

"Thank you Cal for sharing that story with me. I know how hard it is for you to talk about these things. It means a lot – you trusting me."

They took time to just be silent in each other's arms as they watched the sun sink lower and lower in the horizon.

"Well, it's getting late. We better go."

While they were on the car driving to her house, Calleigh was quiet. She was pondering on whether this is the right time for them to talk about their relationship. Should she invite him inside her house? It is something that she has been avoiding since they started on this friendly dates. She was afraid that it would lead to something that they might regret later on. Ever since they started going out again neither one of them initiated the "talk" they needed to have. It was an unspoken agreement between them to let things be, bide their time and just enjoy each others'company. Calleigh felt though that it won't be long till they succumbed to the desires of the flesh.

When Eric quit CSI and left for Puerto Rico, she missed him a lot. When they saw each other again they didn't waste time hitting the sheets. They knew that they still needed to talk but at that time they thought that being intimate would somehow make them forget their issues. The sex was still amazing but it didn't take long for Calleigh to realize that she wanted more. As it turned out , their fragile relationship was not able to withstand the trials they went through. She didn't want that to happen again.

The sound of a honk somewhere brought Calleigh back from her reverie as the car came to a halt on her driveway.

"I really had a great time Cal. Thank you for spending your day off with me." Eric said with a matching smile that could melt any girl's heart.

They had some eye to eye moment again until Calleigh reached over and gave Eric a quick kiss.

"Thank you for listening to my sob story Eric. Thank you for the dinner and the movie .I really had so much fun time." "

"Anytime Cal."

Calleigh was about to open the door when she leaned back and asked Eric." Umm, Eric. Would you like to come inside for a while?

Eric was slightly taken aback by Calleigh's invitation but he could not help but smile. "Sure Cal!"

He quickly turned off the car engine, got off the car and went around to open the door for Calleigh.

* * *

The day turned out to be an emotional one for Calleigh.

That morning, they got a call out at a prestigious tennis academy. The Administrator of the academy narrowly escaped a dog attack but the janitor wasn't so lucky.

She and Walter went to talk with Andrew, the young business manager of the academy. At first it was just a routine investigation but as soon as Calleigh saw his name on the monitor, her heart started to beat fast.

Calleigh had been monitoring Austin North and his sister ever since they were placed into the system. Calleigh felt bad that she had to turn down Austin's request for them to stay with her. She thought that the best she can do for them at least was to find them the best foster home. Three months ago,Calleigh found such home with Brenda and Will Gaynor. They were teachers and lived a few blocks from her. Everything seemed to be going great for months with Calleigh regularly visiting the kids. Brenda felt intimidated with Austin and Patty's obvious fondness of the blonde CSI, that she voiced her concerns to the children's social worker. Calleigh had no choice but to step back. It has been 6 weeks since she has last seen the North kids that is why she had no idea that Brenda enrolled Austin in this tennis academy.

She's aware that she was being a paranoid but she can't seem to ignore a bad feeling about this whole thing. She just had to see for herself if Austin was not in danger. So that afternoon she sought out Austin and informed Brenda about the incident in the academy. Brenda has to work and so was unable to take Austin back home. Calleigh volunteered to take Austin.

As the team dig deeper into the case, they learned that the attack was not random and that Coach Hopper was the actual target. An anonymous tip lead them to a sexual abuse case filed against the coach several years ago. Initially, Calleigh thought that Jack Brody was the child molester but it turned out that he was actually protecting Austin from Coach Hopper. Calleigh was just thankful that nothing bad has happened to Austin yet.

The team was disheartened to put people like Jack Brody to prison while a monster like Coach Hopper was set free. It did not shock Calleigh to hear that after his release from detention Coach Hopper was gunned down by an unknown assailant.

It was already late in the afternoon when Calleigh managed to bring Austin home. Calleigh allowed her to seat in the front seat beside her. As she pulled over the driveway of the Gaynor's house, she noticed the somber look on Austin's face.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah... it's just that I'm wondering if I will ever see you again?"

"Oh Austin, of course you're going to see me again. What makes you think that?"

"Well, it's just that it has been awhile that you did not come and visit me and Patty. I thougt that you forgot about us already." Austin replied with obvious sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Austin. It's just that I have been very busy with work lately and I also wanted to give you guys time to spend with Brenda and Will."

"Brenda does not want you to see us huh?" Calleigh did not want to tell Austin about how Brenda resented her frequent visits.

"No. I'll tell you what. I'll take you and Patty to the Science Museum and we'll get some ice cream after."

"That will be great! I can't wait to tell Patty. And one more thing. Oh no! Never mind." Calleigh could see that Austin was hesitating to tell her something.

"What is it Austin? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, it's stupid so just forget it." Calleigh insisted to get it out of the boy because she can sense that something is bothering him.

"Do you like living here Austin?"

"It's okay most of the time."

"What part isn't okay? Is it Brenda and Will?"

"Oh no. Brenda and Will are cool but not as cool as you though. Can you send out a police car here at night sometimes?"

Calleigh was bothered to hear this from Austin. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just that ummm my Dad might break out of prison and he will come get us."

"Oh Austin. First, your Dad will have a hard time getting out of prison. I am 99% sure of it. Second, he doesn't know where you and Patty are."

"I'm sorry Calleigh. Sometimes I miss him but most of the time I am scared. I know he was upset with me because I helped send him to prison."

"Look you did the right thing. I am sure your Dad understood why you did that. He is not a bad person Austin. He just made the wrong choices but I know that he loves you and Patty very much."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Okay, I'll send out a patrol car to drive by here every evening just to make sure you and your sister are fine."

"Thanks Calleigh! You're the best!" Austin gave her a big hug before he dashed to the front door. He gave Calleigh a wave before he entered the house.

Calleigh waved back and was about to start the car when her cell phone rang. Seeing the name of the caller made her smile. "Hey! What's up?"

Her mind was so preoccupied with Austin that it did not occur to her until now that she barely saw Eric that day.

"Not much. I am still at the Lab trying to finish documenting the evidence we gathered from the scene."

"So I gather the shooter got away? That is so weird considering there were a lot of people when it happened."

"H said that it happened so fast. It was chaotic. He's still at the scene with Frank interviewing witnesses. People are not too cooperative."

"Well, I guess that is expected. You know how people feel about child predators."

"Yeah. I hope we can close this case soon. Where are you by the way?"

"I'm still outside Austin's house. I just dropped him off."

"How is he?" Eric asked.

"He's alright. Oh Eric, I am just glad that nothing bad happened to him. I just don't know what I'll do if…"

"Hey Cal! You did your best for those kids. Don't beat yourself up with the "what ifs"."

"Yeah. It's just that…" Calleigh stopped and decided to change the topic. "Umm, I'm planning to head back there if you need my help."

"Actually, I'm almost done. H said that there's nothing that can't wait for processing tomorrow. Ryan, Walter and Natalia clocked out already."

"Well, alright then. I'll just go home. One thing though." Calleigh said with a voice that made Eric frown with concern.

"What is it Cal? Is there any other problem?"

"I got a huge problem. I am missing my boyfriend terribly."

Calleigh heard Eric chuckle. "No worries. I can remedy that right away. Give me 10 minutes tops!"

"Okay. I'll pick up some take out on my way home. Does Chinese sound good?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon! Bye Babe!"

"Bye! Talk to you later."

Calleigh was still smiling after she hanged up the phone. "Boyfriend." It feels good to call Eric her boyfriend again. Last Sunday night, after inviting Eric inside her home, they finally had the "Talk".

_She took a deep breath as she took out the white wine from her fridge. For some reason she is really feeling nervous on what she was about to do. While pouring the liquid on the wine glasses she gathered her thoughts. _

_"For God's sake Duquesne! This is Eric. You know that he wants this as much as you do."_

_Picking up the glasses Calleigh headed towards the couch where Eric was flipping through Guns and Ammo. He looked up as Calleigh handed him his glass. _

_"Thank you." He said as he placed the magazine on the coffee table. They simultaneously sipped their wine and took deep breaths. There was a minute of pregnant silence until Calleigh cleared her throat and said. "So, um, Eric I think we should talk." _

_Eric nodded and said."Yeah, I think it's time we should. I want to have a degree of clarity Calleigh on where we are at." _

_Calleigh reached over and held Eric's hand. "Me too. So if it's fine with you I'd like to start."_

She started the car and made her way to the Chinese place to pick up their dinner. By the time she got home there was still no sign of Eric. She took out the beef stir fry, egg foo yung and the chow mein from the take out boxes and placed them on her coffee table. Eating their dinner in front of the TV has been a practice especially when they had a very tiring day. While preparing their dinner, Calleigh again thought about that night.

_"Eric, first of all I just want you to know that the 2 years that we've been together was the happiest of my life. True, we had our up and downs but I will always cherish those times. I never stopped caring for you Eric but I just needed time and space to work on some personal issues. I know you were confused on why I broke up with you. The truth is – I did not know what to do, I got scared. My feelings for you were so intense and I felt that if we continue and then something bad happens… I will be devastated." Calleigh paused and took a sip of her drink. "All my life, I was let down by the people I loved. I felt that being happy with you is too good to be true and I was anticipating the time when you will let me down just like the rest.'_

_"Calleigh, I will never intentionally hurt you. You know that." Eric replied. _

_"I know. But please Eric, let me finish. The times when we were apart, I was miserable Eric. I realized that I was lonely, unhappy and I knew that there is more to life than being a good criminalist. I realized that I deserve to be happy. And then I got the news about Nana- on how she truly cared for us and that she never abandoned us. I felt redeemed – I know now that there are people who will truly love you no matter what." _

_Calleigh continued."The time we were apart made me realize how much you mean to me and how much I want you to be in my life. Somehow I felt that there is more to life than solving crimes. Seeing people lose loved ones made me want to enjoy life more. I want to break free Eric! No more building emotional walls – as you always say "Life is too short." _

_"So what do you mean by all this Cal?" Eric implored. _

_"What I'm saying is that, there's got to be something more and I want to have that Eric. No more holding back. I want to have it all…with you." _

_Eric took her hand and said." Oh baby, you have no idea how you are making me happy right now. I kept the faith Cal. I knew that someday you will acknowledge the fact that what we have is something special, something real and something that can't be ignored. I love you Babe and I always will." _

_Calleigh was speechless with emotion that all she can do is grab Eric's face and kiss him. Tentative pecks that gradually turned into sensual glides of their lips. So much love and pent up emotions were poured into that kiss. _

_"God I missed you so much." Calleigh uttered in between kisses. Eric laid her down on the couch without their mouths separating. Eric was partially on top of her. Eric's lips and his sensual touch made her feel so good that it would be a sin to stop. The tingling feeling was magnified when she felt Eric's arousal. Calleigh knew that if they won't stop they will eventually end up in bed. Although the alarm bells are ringing she chose to ignore it. She was about to undo the top button of Eric's shirt when Eric lifted himself off of her. _

_Eric sat and combed his fingers through his hair. "God Calleigh! This is hard!" He has to put in all the control he could muster. _

_"Eric, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked as she sat up. _

_"Cal, as much as I want to make love to you right now we need to stop. I just want to start this right Cal and I know it is what you want too." _

_Calleigh can't help but let out a light chuckle. "You're right. It's just that I missed you so much." _

_"I missed you so much more Babe but I want to do this right this time." _

Calleigh was brought back to the present when she heard the doorbell ring. As soon as she opened the door, Eric quickly hugged and kissed her. Being in Eric's arms somehow took away the remaining worries she had for the day. Being with Eric again felt so right. Calleigh had this renewed feeling of confidence that whatever challenges life has in store for her, she can handle as long as she has Eric by her side.


End file.
